As the processing power of computers increases so has the need for ever faster data transfer rates. Data transfers between computers and computer add-on components have traditionally been accommodated by industry accepted standards. Examples of industry standard bus types include PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect), AGP (Accelerated Graphics Port), and SCSI (Small Computer Systems Interface) busses. Another type of data bus for supporting data transfers is generally referred to as PCI Express. PCI Express-type technology defines a standardized method of transferring symmetric data between a general purpose computing device, such as a laptop computer, and an add-in board or device. PCI Express technology defines symmetrical links (channels), as a result, peripheral devices that themselves transfer data asymmetrically use PCI Express technology in an inefficient manner. Therefore, a system and/or method that overcomes this problem would be useful.